Optical components, for example, a fiber optic gyroscope, use optical signals generated by broadband fiber sources. In one design of a backwards pumped broadband fiber source, a light source sends pump light through a wave division multiplexing (“WDM”) fiber to a rare-earth doped fiber. The rare-earth doped fiber absorbs the pump light and emits the output signals. This design suffers shortcomings from the use of the wave division multiplexing fiber to transmit the light for transmission to the rare-earth doped fiber. As one example, the wave division multiplexing fiber adds a significant cost to manufacture of the broadband fiber source. As another example, the wave division multiplexing fiber adds undesirable effects such as polarization splitting.
In one design of a forward pumped broadband fiber source, the light source sends the pump light directly to the rare-earth doped fiber. The forward pumped broadband fiber source omits the wave division multiplexing fiber of the design of the backwards pumped broadband fiber source discussed above. However, the light source comprises a facet face that, in this design, backreflects one or more of the output signals toward the fiber optic gyroscope. The backreflection of the output signals causes an oscillation in the broadband fiber source, which disrupts operation of the fiber optic gyroscope.
Thus, a need exists for attenuation of optical signals to promote a reduction of backreflection. A further need exists for attenuation of optical signals with a reduced cost of manufacture.